Small Dilemmas
by xXNessa.MirielXx
Summary: Arthur Kirkland knew about the Potters, the prophecy, everything. When it came to the boy he couldn't go protect him yet, there was too much risk, too much other stuff, but with some nation's curiosity got the best of them he came up with a plan, one he'd soon regret. T for Paranoia.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I ****don't**** own Harry Potter, or Axis Powers, if I did I wouldn't be writing this!**

Prologue:

Rubbing his temples England sighed as he tried to work things out. It wasn't enough that lately he'd gotten a lot of paperwork, no, now he also had to find a way to deal with multiple things and come up with a solution before a meeting he had with an old friend in just thirty minutes.

It had started sometime earlier in that week when everything seemed to slowly fall together to make his existence hell. First, he'd spoken to Italy who, thanks to his brother, had found out about Arthur's magical community and wanted to see it first hand and experience the magic himself. Of course it was hard enough trying to say no to the over enthusiastic Italian, but then Japan had heard about it from him as well and came with a plan on how they'd get through it and what they'd do.

Of course the flaw that England saw in the plan was that undoubtedly Germany would also go and having the former Axis Powers at Hogwarts was something he'd never really planned for nor considered, though he was starting to entertain the possibility which gave him more headaches at the thought of all the ways this could go wrong if he let them!

After that he'd had a meeting with his boss, who seemed to give him at least three times the amount of normal paper work which Arthur had spent almost 2 nights staying up to finish because of another pointless world conference.

And to finish it all off, only a few days previously his old friend Albus Dumbledore had contacted him and wanted him to return to Hogwarts to teach because the child of the prophecy, otherwise known as Harry Potter was expected to be going to Hogwarts in specifically this year.

Everything was just bloody brilliant.

"Um... dad I brought you some tea... are you, like, okay?" he heard a familiar girl say in the slight valley girl speech that often annoyed him. It was definitely something that his capital had picked up on from Hong Kong, but at least it wasn't as bad as Poland's!

"Thanks" he said bluntly looking to his mug for a moment taking a sip making his daughter realize the nation was stressed and overworked. Glancing at his watch Arthur noted that he only had 10 more minutes but slowly a smile spread on his face as he walked out completely forgetting the city he'd raised and recognized as his daughter as he found himself walking to the fireplace. "Hogwarts, headmaster's office"

Although he hadn't used floo powder in years it felt all too sickly and familiar to the country as he opened his eyes to see the elderly male in front of him a smile on his face as he took in a man who looked as old as he did the first time they met.

"Lemon drop?" Albus offered his old friend holding the bowl out to him while the county shook his head, sitting across from the wizard. "So have you given any thought to my offer?"

"I can't accept it Albus, at least not in current times" the country said coolly leaning back into his chair, before he spoke again right before the wizard could. "But I might have something else that we can try"

Arthur Kirkland knew he was going to probably regret this later, but at the time it seemed a good idea.

**A/N: Okay I'm just putting this out there now, whenever you see bold text down the bottom of the page it'll be an A/N and I prefer putting them down the bottom so you don't have to read them if you don't want to. **

**So I'm sorry for this being really short but as stated it is a prologue, nothing more nothing less I suppose and considering I'm working on the next chapter that should be up in the next day or two. **

**Thank you for reading and criticism is welcomed! (And I like hearing your opinions) **


	2. A First Taste

Chapter 1: First Taste

Blinking as she looked at her father she wanted to do nothing more than slap him for waking her up at this ridiculous hour of the morning, after all it was _just_ 11:30am, and then scream at him for how stupid his idea was. London was England's capital and thereby they both considered each other in a rather parent-child relationship, one which involved her still living with him.

Slowly sitting up in her bed, glaring at the windows which he'd opened in an effort to wake the city she looked at Arthur.

"So basically, because Italy asked you if he could go to Hogwarts and then Japan displayed the same interest despite you saying you'd think about it and fully aware you'd anyway say no, because Albus asked to you teach there and you thought the time wasn't right you want to turn all of us back into aging 11 year olds so that I can watch them and Harry Potter while they learn about magic?" she asked rambling as she looked at the country with confusion, completely dropping the slight valley girl accent she used.

Arthur always knew it was meant to annoy him.

"Yes" he replied nodding, not letting her know how much of a stupid idea he thought it was looking back on it.

"Have you lost your mind?" she screeched suddenly, before turning back to murmuring in her slight and very well faked valley girl speech pattern. "No, this is like… totally a dream… that's definitely got to be it"

"It's not a dream you bloody teenager!" her father suddenly yelled at her causing her to flinch and shoot upright again right after she'd snuggled back into her warm and comfortable bed. Running the thin pale fingers through her blonde hair she stood up walking over to pick up a brush to brush her hair for the rest of this conversation.

"Dad, you like know what most of the countries are like, hell you're one and I'm a city so I know what all of you are usually like, they're never going to be able to keep the secret!" she countered in annoyance.

"Which is why I want you to go with them London, you've been to Hogwarts before, hell you've bloody taught there before so if you go they'll have someone to knock some sense into those three wankers" he exclaimed as she let out a harsh laugh.

"Knock some sense into Italy? You've really like, lost it dad" the girl countered as she kept brushing the long blonde curls her fiery green eyes meeting his as her face was set in a scowl before it softened into a slight smile thinking about the castle as she turned away, silence echoing around the room for a few minutes. "But… I've like missed Hogwarts and I'd also like to see Albus again, it's been a while since I visited him so… I suppose I'll do it"

* * *

London already regretted ever saying yes. Now instead of looking like a rather attractive, in her opinion, 17 year old she now looked like an 11 year old. Oh she wasn't happy at all, but looking up at the other nations that were now also 11 years old she figured it could've been worse.

After all, Japan looked like he was even younger than he should've looked and was at least 10cm shorter than the city.

"Guys remember we're gonna be there in a minute and you have to like, use your human names" the somewhat temperamental and currently overly easy to annoy girl reminded them as she glared at the Italy, who immediately seemed to shy away from her. How he was a country and she remained nothing but a capital city surprised her considering she figured she could've taken his entire country with ease if it wasn't for the fact that Germany was protecting him.

"Hai" Japan said nodding at her.

"Si! This is going to be so much fun veh! We're going to a place where they have magic and a magic school…" rolling her eyes at his rambling she led them to the place where she remembered the leaky caldron once, and hopefully still, stood as suddenly she flinched when she heard her human name. "Audrey won't it be so much fun?"

"Yes it will be Feli" she replied with a sigh as they arrived in the Leaky Caldron, something that though once was a glorious sight to see might now only be considered a grubby old pub that most people wouldn't consider looking twice at. Ignoring the current behaviour of the nations behind her she led them through the pub, ignoring the looks they got from other people when they walked out into the courtyard behind the bar.

"There's a vall here, I thought that you said we vere going to buy our school supplies" Germany stated making the city laugh a bit, smiling for the first time since the nations had seen her that day.

"We're like going to a magic school so don't rule out any possibilities non-believer" she replied teasingly with a wink as she pulled a wand out of her jeans pocket, something that she'd had for years and was extremely proud of, 12" applewood with a veela hair core, from back when they were commonly used in wands, and even on the wood is looked as though flowers and vines were on it, engraved well in the wood.

Yes, this had been her want for over a century and though it wasn't used all too often she always had a tendency to carry it with her. Tapping the bricks of the wall she took a step back, glaring until she noticed the brick did start wiggling before disappearing altogether. All the axis powers looked as though they were in complete shock as she turned beaming with pride and amusement as she quickly pulled out a camera and took a picture for England, giggling as the flash shook them out of it.

"Well like, let's go get all the stuff that we'll need for this _totally_ awesome year!"

"Veh" the Italian beside her said breathlessly causing her to laugh, at least she now knew a way to temporarily shut him up of course that peaceful silence wouldn't last for long as they walked down the alley. "Luddy, Luddy! Look they have brooms! And caldrons! And ice cream! Luddy, can we go get an ice cream please?"

Some things would just never change.

Besides this was their first taste of the magical world.

"Guys we should probably like, get your wands first because you kind of like… need them" she said with a yawn as she led them into the all too familiar doors of Ollivanders Wand shop the place she'd bought her wand hundreds of years prior so thankfully the man didn't recognize the young girl leading her friends into the shop. "Um… Mr Ollivander Sir, my friends like… all need wands"

Ollivander nodded at her with a smile, looking at the bright green eyes and blonde hair that reminded him awfully of Arthur Kirkland many years prior had brought one of the muggle born students in, or one brought up with muggles, a young Tom Riddle.

"Ah yes, no wand for you then Miss Kirkland?" he asked and she could only smile at how he managed to do it as she knew he'd only known despite the fact that they'd never directly met. "Well then we'll start with you" he said to the Italian that was already trembling in fear.

"Feli calm down you'll be like totally fine, all you have to do is like hold the wand and see what happens when you do" London told him as she looked at the trembling country while the others looked fairly protective, which seemed to get them all relaxed.

"Grazie… Lo-Audrey" the Italian corrected himself before completely stuffing up; still trembling a bit as his eyes closed again when Ollivander came back taking the wand carefully.

"Right then Mr"

"V-Vargas" Feliciano supplied as a measuring tape flitted around him before floating away as Ollivander put a couple of boxes on the counter.

"Mr Vargas, try this one; ash wood and phoenix feather, 11 inches, rather brittle" he commented passing the wand to the Italian. "Well go on, don't just stand there wave it!"

With a slight tremble he waved the wand and heard something crash come from somewhere as he yelped jumping and latching on to Ludwig.

"No, no, no… that isn't right, try this one" Ollivander said taking one wand off of the easily frightened Italian as Audrey tried to coax him into waving it again when roughly the same thing happened and something was set alight causing the Italian to almost cry as he started begging to go home, Japan blocking the door way.

"Feli, just try like… try at least one more for me okay? You've already come so far it would be like, an awful waste if you couldn't like see Hogwarts at least once" London tried to once again coax the young Italian to try to wave a wand while Ollivander stood in thought suddenly walking back and pulling a new box out and walking back right as they had managed to pry Italy off of Germany.

"Dogwood and unicorn hair, 10 inches, slightly bendy" Ollivander stated as he passed the next wand to the boy.

As soon as the wand touched the nations hand he felt oddly warm and comforted, and when he waved it they noticed sparks that looked like fireworks beautifully coming out from the wand disappearing after a few seconds as Audrey grinned, clapping a bit before she hugged Italy.

"You did it Feli" she whispered gently in his ear and as she removed herself from him she saw him beaming at her.

"Luddy! I have a wand! Did you see the sparks did you see them!" he cried overenthusiastically before suddenly freezing. "Luddy… why where there sparks?"

"You're wand chose you Feli" Audrey explained as Ollivander started measuring up Ludwig, before getting the tape to measure Kiku as well as he moved to find a wand for Ludwig, though thankfully nothing broke nor caught fire, instead nothing happened for him for most wands.

Until he brought out an elegant though fairly plain, in Audrey's opinion, and smooth, orderly looking wand proclaiming that it was Ebony and Dragon Heartstring, 14 inches, quite rigid.

Finally it was Kiku's turn, and though he was a lot more co-operative than Feliciano it seemed that he was taking much longer as the pile on the counter just kept growing and growing with every wand they tried. In fact they spent around half an hour trying to find a wand for him when Ollivander looked at him for a second thinking.

Though most kids would've lost their temper by now he hadn't and then he thought about one of the wands he owned… yes, this was dangerous but this boy did seem to be able to control his temper. Silently he went back pulling out another box and solemnly pulled out the wand passing it to the Japanese boy in question.

"Cherry wood and dragon heartstring, 13½ inches, surprisingly swishy" Ollivander supplied and watched as another reaction occurred a small smile on his face.

Yes, that was one of the most dangerous combinations, the cherry tree making lethal wands though it was generally popular with the Japanese, and with dragon heartstring it was even more dangerous and caution had to be taken when giving it to anyone, especially a child.

But Ollivander had a good feeling about this, and high expectations for the young wizards (besides maybe the Italian) that just walked out of the door of his shop.

* * *

**Zantetsuken Reverse: Yup, this may be one of the more common basic plots but it's one that can be turned into your own in certain ways, anyway I hope you liked it and thanks for reviewing even though there was only a short prologue!**

* * *

**Other than that I hope you all like it and below are a few notes about the wand choices thanks to information available on Pottermore:**

**London's Wand: Applewood with a veela hair core – Firstly the wood is a fairly rare sort of wood but it's suited to those with High Aims and ideals, something she gets from her 'father' England's gentlemanly side they also often can speak to magical creatures and therefore as she's the personification of a lot of the magical places it seemed fitting. Beyond that the Veela hair core thing was because Ollivander doesn't make them because they're temperamental but then again she can be too and she is almost a personification of the magic community so it makes sense. **

**Italy's Wand: Dogwood and unicorn hair – Dogwood wands apparently have playful natures and insist on partners that provide them with excitement and fun something I think Italy would do, though these wands can perform serious magic. The unicorn hair wands are best known to be consistent in magic and remain strongly attached to first owner (whether or not they're good at magic) but they don't make very powerful wands. **

**Germany's Wand: Ebony and Dragon Heartstring – Ebony wands are apparently usually found with those that have enough courage to be themselves and won't conform to others, having no problem with being the outsider. Perfect matches are people who hold to their beliefs no matter what outside pressure there is and won't lightly be swayed from their purpose. Dragon heartstring generally have the most power and are flamboyant, learning quicker than other types of cores. **

**Japan's Wand:** **Cherry wood and dragon heartstring – as mentioned Cherry Wood is popular amongst the Japanese wizards, and they make wands that have a particularly lethal power no matter what the core is, but especially so with Dragon heartstring which is a hazardous combination. If Cherry wood **_**is**_** paired with Dragon heartstring is should only be given to someone who has exceptional self-control and mental strength. **

**See I did my research but anyway review if you like, or just read and enjoy but I hope you like the back info too, most of its from the Harry Potter Wiki site, which was originally taken from pottermore. **


	3. Nostalgia

Chapter 2: Nostalgia

Before any of them really ever noticed it, it was the first of September, the day that the Hogwarts Express left for Hogwarts, the start of the term. Only this time, England and his Capital were both extremely nervous, not for themselves but for the other nations that London was going to have to (unfortunately) babysit.

As they stood at the station Audrey smiled at her companions as Arthur smiled standing back as they tried to figure out where the hell platform 9¾ was.

"Guys, you should really calm down!" Audrey said after a while as she told them all to stop. "All you have to do is well… walk through that wall!"

"You vant us to walk through a vall?" the German male asked her, raising an eyebrow thinking that she'd also officially lost it, leaving Audrey to roll her eyes.

"That really sounds familiar considering you guys said that about Diagon Alley didn't you Luddy?" she asked, using the nickname given to him by the bubbly Italian boy. "But if you guys are too scared to try it, I… offer myself to go first and dad can watch you guys to make sure that you all get through alright"

Looking to England for approval London smiled as she turned calmly walking through the barrier unlike most other kids, but then again this had been the way to get to Hogwarts for over a century. Waiting impatiently on the other side she tapped her foot, eventually seeing Italy stumble in at which point she quickly caught him before he fell flat on his face noticing how he immediately smiled up at her.

"Veh, grazie bella!"

"What happened?" she asked him suspiciously.

"Well we got into an argument and I got scared so Ge-Ludwig pushed me in" he finished with a pout before suddenly seeming to go back to a hyperactive little kid. "But then you caught me so everything was okay!"

A few seconds later both Japan and Germany came after them pushing trolleys with the bags from all of them, England right on their heels. "Here we are, Platform 9¾" Arthur announced proudly as he looked up to check the time. "And it's already 10:55 meaning that the train will leave in exactly 5 minutes so you should all get on the train… I myself should take leave before I attract any… unwanted attention"

"That's okay dad, I'll take care of these three and I promise I'll write a… um… well owl if anything happens" London said, grinning as they played something so it didn't look too suspicious as he kissed her forehead and walked away as she energetically led the way to the train while the bubbly Italian ranted about everything that he was seeing leaving Ludwig and Kiku to deal with all their luggage.

Once on the train they realised that most compartments were already full so almost awkwardly Audrey knocked in the door of a compartment, sliding the door open. Two boys looked at her, and she noticed the lightning scar on one boy's forehead. 'Well dad, I just think I found him' she thought to herself as she smiled.

"Is it alright if my friends and I sit here with you guys?" she asked with a massive smile that contrasted the blank looks of two of her friends, sitting quickly when Harry nodded. "Well I'm like Audrey Kirkland, and these are my friends Kiku Honda, Feliciano Vargas and Ludwig-"

"Beilschmidt" he supplied when she hesitated, using his brothers last name as he nodded seeming to frown for a moment before he regained his composure, Japan also nodding while Italy waved like a madman when she mentioned him. "Stop vaving Feli, they get the point you dummkopf!"

"So you're from another country?" Ron suddenly asked looking at them curiously.

"Ja, I'm from Germany, Kiku is from Japan and Feli is from Italy" he said bluntly while Audrey just smiled.

"But like, I'm English through and through" Audrey said, winking as she giggled at her friends.

"Well I'm Harry… Harry Potter" the black headed boy said shyly and Audrey nodded, feeling smug that she was right, but then again if she wasn't she figured she probably should've been destroyed in the Great fire of London for being such an idiot.

"And I'm Ron Weasley" the red head introduced himself.

"Pleasure to meet you both" the English girl replied with a smile being as polite as she could.

"Audrey… I'm hungry… do they have good food on board?" the Italian said suddenly as he pouted, only finding scones that were wrapped up in his bag and shuddered slightly while London laughed, tucking them into her own bag.

"They do, trust me"

"So are all of your family's wizards?" Harry suddenly asked leaving the countries and even London to glance at each other opting to stay quiet, London only for the reason that it would take too much effort to even explain it in a believable way.

"Er… I think so… I think that mum might have a second cousin who's an accountant but we never talk about him" Ron said shrugging.

"So you probably know a lot of magic already" Harry said aloud while Ron shrugged.

"I heard you went to live with Muggles. What are they like?" Ron asked curiously.

"Horrible… well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. I wish I'd had three wizard brothers"

"Five, I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left - Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch, now Percy is a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat" Ron said looking gloomily at the rat that he was holding, obviously annoyed by the fact that he had so many siblings.

"Zhere is nothing wrong vith getting hand-me-downs" Ludwig suddenly said startling the two others as the blonde looked at them with cold blue eyes. "My brother gave me a lot of his things as well" he said looking away as he thought of how Germany had at one point been Prussia. Hell, Prussia not only practically gave him his land he also gave him principles and helped him set himself up as a country! Japan nodded in agreement.

"Hai, I arso got stuff from my… brothers" Japan concluded after a moment of thinking about it, though he'd never really call either of them his brothers he supposed they were the closest, and he did originally get a lot of stuff from China so it made sense.

"You two also have siblings? Are they also coming to Hogwarts?" Ron asked, looking at the two questioningly.

"Ja, but our families vill not be coming, they live in other countries" Ludwig said, looking towards Japan who looked away from them but the one glance that he gave Germany and London told them to forget he ever said that he had siblings… and truthfully they didn't blame him considering they both knew about the strained relationships of the Asian countries, especially that between China and Japan.

"See there's nothing wrong with getting things from your siblings" Harry said trying to make a point while the boy in question just shrugged. "Until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort"

Seeing Ron flinch Audrey was the only other person in the compartment that understood why and mentally slapped herself, for never mentioning 'you-know-who' to any of the other countries that just looked on in confusion.

"What?" Harry asked looking as confused as the others.

"You said you-know-who's name… I thought that you of…" he trailed off sounded shocked, impressed and also nervous if not downright scared at the thought of the person who owned the name.

"Veh, what's wrong with saying a name? I mean I can say Voldemort too" Feli said innocently seemingly unaware that Ron flinched as Audrey turned to face him glaring straight at him.

"Feli just stick to saying you-know-who" she ordered before continuing in their 'universal language' that England had taught her a while back as some of the nations didn't want to learn English and vice-versa. "_I'll explain it to you all later"_

Their conversation continued, all the people in the compartment carefully avoiding the subject of Voldemort though Audrey kept thinking about how she wasn't scared of him, after all she was the capital of England, why should she be scared of a person who gave himself a French name that translated into flee from death?

'So not scary' she thought to herself in annoyance. 'He could've at least been a bit patriotic and not used something from that bloody gits language'

Yes she had a hatred of France born through being brought up by England, it was something that was expected and everyone knew that it would be that way since the beginning. Eventually a silence settled around the 6 children which they all found oddly comfortable, of course that was only achieved because Italy had fallen asleep and the others were all silently staring out of the window.

They passed by pastures filled with cows and sheep, open land that some of them hadn't seen in ages, especially London. She couldn't remember a time where she herself had looked like that, but sometime in the past she figured she did as she kept thinking trying to remember a bit if she could, wondering if she was formed before or after that space was taken over by the city she'd become.

Checking her watch she realized it was half past 12 and smiled as the door slid open, causing Italy to jump, rubbing his eyes as he woke up.

"Anything of the cart dears?" she asked politely looking around, causing Harry to jump up and Feli to beg, making Audrey laugh and just hand over her wallet which had about 6 galleons in it.

She figured he wouldn't be able to spend all of it.

She found herself questioning that though when he walked back in with even more food than Harry had bought, finding he spend about 1 galleon on food and not realizing it gave her two galleons, refusing to take back the change. Audrey vaguely realized that she rolled her eyes as she thought about how strange and clueless Italy could be, but couldn't help smiling at how childish he was and how this age seemed to fit him perfectly.

"Feli, vhy did you buy so much?" Germany asked looking at all the food the Italian had brought with him.

"Well you see they had sooo much and I didn't know what to buy so I decided to buy all of it because they didn't have pasta!" the Italian explained himself causing Audrey to laugh and jump to his defense as she noticed Ludwig looking annoyed.

"Luddy don't worry yourself with it! We've got heaps of money anyway and well… he bought enough so all of us can share all the food because it's really good!"

"I suppose" he said taking a caldron cake and looking at it unsurely before taking a tentative bite, realizing that it was actually tasty and probably wouldn't kill him within the next few minutes he took another bite, only then realizing how hungry he actually was. Feliciano on the other hand had quickly grabbed a licorice wand biting into it eagerly before he beamed at all them.

"This is good-" he exclaimed before he was cut off by Audrey.

"But not as good as pasta I assume?" she asked, causing everyone in the compartment except Feli to laugh, as he quickly responded.

"Si!" more laughter echoed throughout the compartment as they continued to enjoy their snacks before Feli picked up one of the chocolate frogs, looking at it questioningly while Harry also looked at it for a moment turning to Ron.

"What are those?" he asked pointing at the packet Feli was holding before grabbing on for himself. "They're not really frogs… are they?"

"No, but see what the card is… I'm missing Agrippa" Ron replied without thinking about anything really as he continued eating his pumpkin pastry.

"What?"

"Oh… right you wouldn't know – chocolate frogs have cards inside them, to collect – famous witches and wizards. I've got about 500 but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy" he said shrugging as Harry unwrapped the chocolate, looking at the picture of a man with half-moon glasses and long silver hair.

"So this is Dumbledore" Harry said quietly, though everyone in the compartment heard him.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of Dumbledore! Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa – thanks" the other boy said taking one of the frogs while Harry skimmed over the back reading the information about the man in question.

"He's the headmaster of Hogwarts" Audrey said, in case he hadn't and also for the benefit of the other countries that probably had no clue what was going on, before Harry flipped the card, finding that Dumbledore wasn't there anymore.

"He's gone!" he exclaimed in shock, looking up at Ron who just shrugged unaffected while the three countries also exchanged looks.

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day. He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her... do you want it? You can start collecting" he offered to Harry who accepted the card when Audrey spoke up again.

"If you want I can like give you Agrippa and Ptolemy, I'll send an owl to dad to send me the cards when we get to Hogwarts… I probably have like… about 3 or 4 of them" she said with a faint smile as Ron's mouth dropped.

"3 or 4? They're super rare though!" he exclaimed while Audrey just shrugged.

"Dad started a collection when he was a kid, he gave it to me when I was about 3" she said leaning back into the chair before another thought crossed her mind _'it helps that I've been collecting them since they were invented.'_

Ron suddenly looked back to the pile of chocolate frogs when Harry shrugged.

"You can help yourselves to them, but you know… in the muggle world people just stay in photos" Harry said mentioning the muggle photos to them which caused Ron to look shocked.

"Do they? What, they don't move at all? Weird!" he exclaimed seeming highly amused while Japan quietly Italy started talking, eventually ending in him showing a couple of photo's with Prussia, Spain and France, and also a few where his brother was being hugged by Spain and looked like he was swearing at him and trying to attack the older male.

While Italy and Ron seemed focused on eating, Japan and Germany found themselves drawn to the cards much like Harry was watching them slide in and out of the place where their pictures where meant to be while Audrey laughed, occasionally talking about a certain witch or wizard that was mentioned on the cards.

Eventually that ended when Audrey heard Ron warning Feli about Bertie Bott's Every-Flavor Beans.

"Bleaaargh - see? Sprouts" Ron said glumly and shuddered as he threw the bean away while Audrey smiled, picking up a brown one and seeming to analyze it for a second before popping it into her mouth, grinning at everyone else.

"Toffee pudding" she said reaching for another one when Feli did the same, popping it into his mouth and his eyes widened.

"Spaghetti!" he cried out happily causing those around him to laugh. "Not as good as Italian pasta but still…"

They continued that until Ludwig grabbed the last one, popping it in his own mouth as his lips twitched up into a slight smile, everyone else looking at him curiously.

"Liver" he explained getting shudders from Ron and laughter from all the others, though he didn't see why.

Looking out of the window London noticed that instead of the farmlands that seemed orderly they'd reached an area that seemed wild and untouched by humans, trying to once again imagine her city as something other than a city filled with people, though it was by now more sanitary than in past years and her rat infestation was no longer existent.

There was a small knock on their door which caught their attention right before the door slid open revealing a boy that looked like he'd just been crying.

"Sorry, but have you seen a toad?" he asked them and continued to wail when they all shook their heads. "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me"

"He'll turn up" Harry consoled him as they then watched the boy leave when Ron once again spoke up.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron, "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."

"Well Kiku, Feli and I all brought cats but they seem to have gone off to look around or something" London said shrugging. "They'll turn up eventually, especially if I have one of those two around" she joked but it was true, she had seen North Italy with about 11 cats around him once and that was before the others started showing up!

"Well scabbers might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust much preferring the idea of bringing a cat. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look..." the boy started looking through his bag to try to find his wand, eventually managing to pull out the old, battered looking thing. "Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway..."

Right when he was about to say the incantation, much to Feliciano's delight, the compartment door slid open again revealing a girl with bushy hair. Audrey immediately smiled up at her.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said and Audrey's smile faltered for a second as she winced at the bossy tone that the girl was speaking with.

"Nup, we haven't seen anything… we haven't even seen our own pets!" Audrey replied with another smile plastered on her face as she looked at the girl though she realized she was more focused on the wand in Ron's hand than what she was telling her.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then" the girl with the bushy hair said as she started walking into the compartment sitting in a faired squashed place between Audrey and the wall making Ron look shocked and somewhat shy even.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow" he said, nothing happening. While Feli pouted Ludwig sighed, as the spell sounded like some sort of nonsense that wouldn't work, much like Arthur's so called spells, whereas Audrey snickered immediately realizing that it wasn't a real spell anyway.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard… I've learned all our course books by heart; of course, I just hope it will be enough… I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" she said quickly causing the kids to raise their eyebrows, well except for Audrey who'd learnt this at least 3 times previously.

Hell she'd taught at Hogwarts before so of course she should know the bloody curriculum!

"I'm Ron Weasley" Ron grumbled, looking away from the girl in front of him feeling quite insulted by her within the 2 minutes they'd known each other. He already disliked her.

"Veh, I'm Feliciano Vargas bella" he said making Audrey roll her eyes. He was meant to be 11 but he was already flirting with the girls, this would definitely be an interesting time going through Hogwarts!

"Ludvig Beilschmidt"

"I'm Audrey Kirkland, and that's Kiku Honda" she said introducing the quiet Japanese boy once again.

"Harry Potter" Harry said, going last in their odd zigzagged introduction.

"Are you really?" Hermione asked, "I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century"

"Really?" the boy in question asked in confusion leaving Audrey to roll her eyes answering before the book worm could.

"Harry, considering your famous, and someone probably told you that, you should've like read a bit about yourself to find out the reason why you're like… famous! I mean if I was famous I totally would've"

"Well do any of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You six had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon" the girl said, leaving before any of them could reply.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it" Ron said causing Kiku and Ludwig to frown a little exchanging glances at the red-headed boy threw his wand back in his trunk.

"That is rather imporite" the Japanese boy said to Ron, which just made him roll his eyes.

"Well do you want to be stuck with her for the next 7 years?" he countered, which made the others fall silent. Desperate to change the subject Harry decided to intervene before the quiet Japanese boy and Ron got themselves into a massive argument.

"So what houses are your brothers in?"

"Gryffindor" he said rather gloomily. "Mum and dad were in it too… I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be _too_ bad but imagine if they put me in Slytherin!"

Anger suddenly welled up in Audrey's chest but she kept it at bay, clenching her hands together in an effort to not deck him.

"That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?" he asked curiously, completely unsure if he was making a random assumption or was right in that.

"Yeah" Audrey piped up looking away for a moment as she tried to stop herself replaying thoughts from the last time that she was at Hogwarts. Voldemort was an adorable boy, perhaps a bit dark but still he had a lot of potential, something that Audrey had desperately tried to tell him back then. Obviously he'd taken it the wrong way… maybe it was her fault for telling him that, boosting his confidence.

Shaking her head she managed to break out of the thoughts when the door was flung open again, a boy with platinum blonde hair walking in, followed by two others.

"Is it true? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you is it?" he asked, seeming full of himself while Audrey rolled her eyes. This boy was a Malfoy through and through, she knew that already!

"Yes" Harry replied looking at the other two that flanked the blonde, as though they were his body guards or something.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle and my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" he introduced when Ron gave a slight cough to hide the small laugh that he let out, making Draco look at him. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are, my father told me all the Weasley's have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford" looking around the compartment he eventually found Audrey and also Feliciano who was cowering behind Ludwig and holding the girl tightly who seemed to just hug him back stroking his hair, carefully avoiding the suspicious curl on the side of his head. "You'll soon come to see that some wizarding families are much better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, I can help you there"

Audrey who was busy glaring daggers into his head found herself with her hands too full to punch him, rather thankfully so bit her cheek to the point where all she could feel was pain, the metallic taste of blood running in her mouth though the wound would heal within a few seconds, or perhaps minutes.

Thankfully, Harry didn't take the offered hand. Otherwise she probably would've decked him instead!

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself thanks" he said, politely declining the offer while Draco sneered at them, Ludwig also obviously refraining himself from attacking the other blonde boy.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like these people, the Weasley's, and Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you" Draco said slowly looking around the compartment to find a pair of fiery green eyes meeting his.

"I'll have you know Mr. Malfoy that my blood is totally as pure if not purer than yours" the girl said sneering at him all pretenses of holding herself back gone. "And I'll also have you know that I'm from the oldest wizarding house in England and you probably don't know what I'm talking about but I take pride in that Malfoy so if you would please just totally leave"

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some…" he said trailing off as Goyle made to reach for a chocolate frog. But before anyone else could do anything Ludwig grabbed the other boy and slammed him to the wall.

"I think zat you have overstayed your velcome and zat you should listen to Audrey before I do vorse to you" the German said in his thick accent as he had the other boy pinned anger swirling through the blue eyes as they glanced into scared grey ones, a few moments later letting go and making the other boy run out, screaming something along the lines of waiting until his father heard about what happened.

"Ludwig…" Italy mumbled looking at the German falling quiet when his eyes met his. Audrey looked at him sympathetically reaching over and putting her hand on his shoulder, meeting his eyes for a second before she nodded in understanding pulling away when for probably the 16th time that day the compartment door was slid open, the bushy haired girl back.

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up the front to ask the driver and he says we're nearly there… you haven't been fighting have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!" Hermione exclaimed looking as all of them when the countries looked away. Audrey just nodded.

"Thank you" she said politely before standing up, pulling out her robes and quickly pulling off her jumper putting the robes on, something that everyone else started to do before they all sat down again hearing a voice echo throughout the train:

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."

While no one seemed to mind, Kiku didn't seem to like the fact that he was leaving his luggage behind at all. In fact he reluctantly stood and was almost pushed out almost hitting the person behind him but kept himself together.

"Firs' years, Fir's years over here! Alright there Harry? C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" the giant kept calling as Audrey did her best to drag the others along, especially Kiku who seemed to be putting up a fight considering there were people squashed up all around him, causing Audrey to laugh. "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec"

As soon as Audrey saw Hogwarts again she smiled fondly at the castle noticing how similar it was and how it didn't change all too much in the hundreds of years that she'd been coming back, but the kids around her were all excited a collective 'oooh' chorusing out from them.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called over to them which quickly resulted in the 3 countries and London in a boat, and looking to the side Ludwig saw that Harry and Ron were in a boat with the boy who'd lost a toad, and Hermione.

Quickly the fleet of boats seemed to move off at the same time, gliding smoothly across the water and the fact that it was so dark seemed to make it more mysterious and magical. Eventually it was over though, ending in Neville scrambling away from the boats to happily pick up his toad while Audrey turned and smiled at her friends.

"Now we all get to be sorted" she said with excitement that was easily told despite having been sorted so often in the past she'd forgotten how many times it had already happened. "And don't worry Feli, it's not scary!"

* * *

**FaelwenofLothlorien: *giggles* I guess we all have a lot to love about Arthur but his cooking definitely isn't one of those things so understandable! Also thanks for that, that's why I put the explanations for the wands in because I decided to go in depth!**

* * *

**Zantetsuken Reverse: I'm glad that you liked the explanation of the wands, being a total HP fanatic I had to put them in for a reason otherwise I would've just… been unable to post it… *author may be slightly OCD***

* * *

**Akumu Lee Crimson: Aw! I'm glad that you like the fic, considering though I write it for me I guess it's also for you guys because you're the ones reading it! And thanks… I'm trying to make Audrey not Mary-Sue I suppose ^-^**

* * *

**Anyway the sorting is the next thing on my to do list so I may take a while sorting that out but if you have any ideas or anything you want to see send a review and I might be able to organize something for you and put your idea in! Also tell me your thoughts, I love hearing them!**

**And speaking of ideas, because I'm going through the characters (most of them for fun actually) I'm wondering what houses you think they'd be in! There's so many I can see them in O.o, not to mention so many different opinions from different people (e.g. France being a Hufflepuff *author almost dies of laughter*)**


End file.
